Meeting Team Sonic
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: It started out as a normal day for Amy and Sticks, until Zakayla comes and crashes out of no where. Z meets Team Sonic at her crash site and they chat. But when the team learns that Zakayla is not a normal hedgehog, questioning starts arise towards her. But one thing is for sure, Sticks doesn't trust her at all. Will Zakayla win there trust or will they judge her? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Team Encountering

It was another beautiful day in the unnamed village. Amy Rose was walking around with Sticks the Badger.

"Sticks, remind me why we are out here again?", Amy asked

"I told you that I need to get more traps for my burrow. You never know, aliens could be watching us or better yet the government. With them on the loose, who knows what they can do. We must be prepared at all cost!", Sticks said in a calm/panic voice.

Amy rolled her eyes. Her friend maybe a little crazy, but she was happy to help her out.

"Calm down Sticks, it's not like some sort of alien is just going to fall out of the sky and land right here in the village.", Amy sarcastically started to say.

Then out of the blue, a flash of orange crashed on the side of Meh Burger. The townspeople saw it and they just ran and screamed.

"O really, well what do you call that?!", Sticks yelled as she looked at Amy

"I stand corrected.", Amy said glaring at Sticks

Amy and Sticks ran to the crash sight. After the smoke cleared up a little, they saw a girl. She was lying there unconscious. Sticks was taking caution while Amy was trying to see who the girl was. It was hard to tell because her face was all bruised. Before either could do or say anything, the girl woke up from her consciousness, groaning in the process and then she spoke. Sticks moved to a fighting stance.

"Seriously! If he is going to hit me, at least warn me that he was going to send me right into an open portal, but noooooo they didn't.", the girl said slyly irritated.

"Wait...I know that voice….", Amy said. The fog had cleared up and Sticks and Amy were able to see the girl. Amy gasped.

"Zakayla?!",Amy yelled.

"Huh….Amy?", said Zakayla, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Wha…..What the heck happened to you?!", Amy screamed. Not only did Zakayla have bruises on her face but also scratches all the way down to her feet. There were blood marks on her too.

"O that, well you see…", Z started to say.

"Aaaaaaaallllllliiiiiieeeeeeennnnnn!", Sticks screamed and lunged for her.

"Hey! What the…", Z said and teleported out of way just in time as

Sticks was lunging for her. Sticks landed on her feet and saw z in the air. She landed and Sticks went to attack her. Zakayla ran from her. Amy was trying to stop her friend.

"Sticks!, calm down!", Amy yelled "Z is a friend!"

While this happened, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles showed up at the seen.

"What's going on?", Sonic asked

"Hey, who is Sticks chasing?", Tails asked

The team saw what was going on. Amy was in a panic state.

"Sticks is attacking Zakayla!", Amy cried

"Wait that's Z? What happened to her?!", Sonic said "Sticks! Stop trying to attack Z! She's already injured!"

"You know her?", said knuckles

Then Sticks paused

"O really?, Is she an alien or a government spy?",Sticks asked looking at the girl suspiciously.

" An alien.", Amy said then stopped, "Shoot….."

"Hold her back!", Sonic yelled

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy held Sticks back while she was screaming and kicking.

"She IS an alien! She will destroy the world! All aliens must be destroyed at all cost!", Sticks screamed.

"Sticks that's ridiculous! Aliens aren't real!", Tails said

"Yeah Ames was just kidding. And Tails is right, aliens aren't real. Except if you count Shadow…", Sonic said

I don't care! Let me go!", Sticks said. All were Sticks back until…..

"Hey Amy is right. I am a alien. I wasn't born on this planet." Z stated. They everyone stopped and looked at her with a surprised look.

"What?", Z said


	2. Chapter 2: More Talk

Zakayla was confused. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles was looking at her with a "What the heck" look, Amy was looking worried, and Sticks was evil eyeing her while standing in a fighting stance.

"Was it something that I said?" Z said. She was getting nervous by the way her they were looking at her then Sonic spoke up.

"Zakayla you're kidding right?" Sonic said.

"Nope." Z said, " **Dead** serious."

"Oooohhh really? Then you would have laser shoot out of your eyes and 3 heads and be able to read minds a-"Knuckles started to say but was cut off by Tails.

"Seriously Knuckles? Aliens only look like that in fantasies and in certain books that you read. Plus if she was a **REAL** alien we would know in a way, or in other words something would look different or weird on her." Tails explained to the red echidna.

"Ok I get it. But just to be clear, repeat everything you said because I wasn't listening." said Knuckles.

All: TT (crickets chirp in background)

"What Tails means is that something would be different from all the rest of the Mobians." said Sonic while looking at his friend annoyingly.

"Yeah, there is no proof that Zakayla is an alien. She looks like us." said Amy

"But I am different!" said Zakayla, "I may blend in, but I have a few things that are not in common with everyone else." She was trying to explain to them but they just looked at her like is a crazy woman. This gave Sonic an idea.

"Prove it then." Sonic said with a smirk. Zakayla realize the mistake she made.

" _Me and my big mouth…"_ she thought,"Ok then…." At that moment, Z unwrapped the "belt" on her waist. Everyone gasped. They were looking at it with bewilderment but only it wasn't a belt at all. It was moving, it was long, and it was brown. It was a monkey's tail.

"Ok….she proved that…." Sonic said. His smirk was wiped of is face.

"See! She IS an Alien!" Sticks yelled,

"What is that?!" Amy yelled.

"Um….My tail….." Z said looking at everyone with embarrassment.

"Incredible. A monkey's tail on a hedgehog. I never seen anything like it." Tails said. He was very astonished by it. Zakayla smiled.

"Thanks Kid." Z said.

"I don't think I told you my name. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." said Tails in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah he's right we haven't introduce you to our other friends." said Amy "This is Knuckles, Sticks, and you already meet Tails.

"Hi it is very nice to meet you." Said Zakayla.

"You to alien!", shouted Knuckles.

"Knuckles, her name is Zakayla." explained Tails while looking at knuckles with at glare.

"Oh, ok alien!" Knuckles smiled.

Everyone: TT (Crickets chirping)

"Ok...I-Ouch!" yelled Zakayla as she rubbed the end of her tail and look up to see that Sticks had stabbed her with a stick. "What was that for?!" Sticks gave her a look. Then Amy spoke.

"Hey how about we go to my house so we can get to know each other better?" she said.

Everyone agreed but Zakayla noticed that Sticks was giving her a glare that was starting to freak her out, but decided not to let it bother her. But Sticks had other plans.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions Anyone?

***Note: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter, School work.**

 **Warning: This will have a little of DBZ talk, so you might be confused at first but this is what I think of my characters back story. I will try to make the story make since throughout it, so bear with me people.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon the team arrived at Amy's house to chat. After everyone settled in and Sonic was the first to speak.

"So Zakayla, how about you tell us something about yourself?" he said looking at her with curiosity.

"Yeah" said Tails, he was looking at the girl with interest. Zakayla looked at Tails. She could see what Tails was trying to do.

"Ok, but Tails I don't like to be used as a lab experiment or to be studied on. But I can answer some of your questions that you may have." She explained. Tails looked away with embarrassment.

"Hey I got an idea let's play 20 questions!" shouted Amy happily. Everyone agreed.

"Ok who's first?" asked Tails.

"As team leader, I'll go first." Shouted Sonic,

"Great! While Sonic ask his question, Zakayla, I will get you a first aid kit to heal those wounds." Said Amy and she left.

"Ok Sonic. Shoot." Said Z.

"Alright 1st question" Said Sonic, "You're an alien, so what planet are you from and what species are you?"

"Oh well, if I remember correctly I came from a planet called Zygaria. It is located in a different dimension though." explained Zakayla.

"Dimension like the type of dimension that Silver and Blaze come from?..." asked Tails with curiosity.

"Yep, because I travel between the two dimensions, I found out there was one like ours….well something like that I was born and lived over there then found this dimension and lived her ever since. It was when I was younger." Said Zakayla. "But then I had an accident and let's just say, it wasn't a good one…" she mumbled the last part. It was silent for a few minutes until Z spoke up again.

"So, who is Silver and Blaze?" she asked.

"Just a couple friends of are's" said Amy

"Fine then." she replied. "I like to meet them some day."

"Cool! Can you shoot lasers out of your eyes? Our see through walls? Or mayb-…." Knuckles started to say but was cut off by Amy. She brought the first Aid kit and handed it to Zakayla. She said thank you and Amy sat down. Zakayla started on her wounds.

"Excuse Knuckles, he can get like this sometimes." Amy explained. Zakayla chuckled.

"No it's ok Amy, he can ask. But I will only answer one of your questions Knuckles." Zakayla looked at him. "No I can't shoot lasers out of my eyes, but I can make big and energy blast out of my hands and I have other abilities too."

Knuckles looked at Sonic with a smirk. Sonic looked the other way and mumbled under his breath and looked the other way. Amy and Tails giggled.

"How big?" asked Sonic.

"To the point of destroying earth." She said. Everyone gasped. Sticks growled under her breath. At this time Zakayla finished fixing up her wounds.

"Um…Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask…." Sonic said with a sweat drop.

"Alright, Knuckles and Sonic are down, so who's next?" said Tails.

"How about you go Tails?" said Sonic looking at his best buddy and sidekick.

"Ok, here is my question: What is with the brown monkey Tail?" He asked. That question was bugging him from the beginning and everyone noticed. As soon as that question was out, they all looked at Z. They were having so much fun asking her other things they forgot about the Tail problem. Zakayla hesitated at first but regained herself.

"My tail is special. My people have them except for me. I cut mines off but it must have grew back. This tail has special power, a secret weapon used only on the full moon." Said Zakayla nervously. "But here." Z stood up and with a little energy light from her finger she sliced her tail off. Her monkey tail disappeared and her regular orange hedgehog tail grew back.

"Wow. Awesome!" yelled Tails.

"Yep!" Knuckles agreed.

"Interesting, so what kind of power did it hold, before, well you know?" Sonic asked. Zakayla had a sweat drop.

"Um…I will tell you later. Next question?" Zakayla said quickly trying to change the subject but no one noticed her reaction but agreed to keep it moving.

"Ames your turn." Sonic said using the nickname he gave Amy. Amy blushed.

"Ok. Z, I am going to add onto Sonic's question. How are you on earth now?" she said.

"Well supposedly my plant blew up, but I was way too young to remember. But I do remember hearing an explosion." She explained.

"Wow this is some heavy stuff." Knuckles said with a goofy look. "Whose next?"

Everyone looked at each other then they all looked at Sticks. She was quiet and wasn't paying any attention to anyone in the room besides looking at one person.

 _ **Zakayla**_

She was only focused on her. Then she finally notice that everyone was looking at her. They were quiet for a few minutes. Z broke the silence.

"Hey Sticks do you want to ask me a question?" Sticks looked at her some more with a threatening look making her feel uncomfortable and regret asking her. Sticks finally stood up slowly and looked her dead in the eyes and spoke.

"Alright Alien here is my question." She said calmly, then her attitude changed quickly. "ARE YOU HERE TO DESTROY EARTH?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone jump at her reaction. Zakayla regained herself, but before she could say anything, they heard a wicked laugh. Sonic was the first to jump up to the voice.

? : HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone else jumped up and at the same exact time….

ALL but Sticks and Zakayla: Eggman!

They rushed out the door. Zakayla was confused. "Who was Eggman?" She thought but decided to go with them so she also ran out and followed them. As for Sticks, she decided she didn't like Zakayla one bit. She ran out and followed them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow I am done. I will try to upload the next chapter soon but my school work might get to me. Sophomore year I tell ya…. Anyway bye! Let me know what you think. No mean comments please.**


	4. Chapter 4:Egg-Man!

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry about my misspelling. To make things clear, in the last chapter Zakayla and the group talked to each other then Egg-man came. Sticks doesn't trust Zakayla at all. Ok on with the Story! Sorry it might be a little short.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Egg-man was out to destroy the unnamed village once again. The Team and there new found friend raced to the scene. Egg-man was riding in his octopus bot causing trouble for the villagers

"Egg-man!" Sonic shouted.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Sonic the Hedgehog." Egg-man taunted. "You won't stop me this time you Pesky Hedgehog and your little friends either!"

"Wanna bet?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Wait... _That's_ Egg-man? I was gonna go with Senor Mustachio, but Egg-man works for him too." Zakayla said with a shrug. Everyone snickered at that comment she had made. Egg-man on the other hand was very furious.

"My name is EGG-MAN!" He screamed and attacked them.

They scattered trying to dodge the oil slimes he was throwing/attacking at them. But it didn't help that the motor bugs and the bee bots were there too. Sonic, Tails, Sticks, Knuckles, Amy, and Zakayla made it to a safe place behind the Meh burger counter. Looks like Dave slacked on the job again, because he was long gone.

"Sonic, what's the plan?" asked Tails.

"Ok here's the plan. Knuckles and I will take on Octopus mouth over there, Amy and Tails you will take care of the motor bugs and Sticks and Zakayla, you will take on the bee bots." Sonic instructed.

"Right!" They all said together and went to work. While the others were doing their thing, Sticks and Zakayla were just standing there. Sticks didn't want to work with her but she couldn't worry about that right now. The bee bots came straight for them. There were at least 12 of them.

"Alright! Let's go Sticks!" said Z with confidence in her eyes. Sticks looked at her then smirked.

"Ok, heeeee-yah!" Sticks threw her boomerang and hit 4 of the bee-bots. Her boomerang came back but was heading straight for Zakayla but she caught the boomerang just in time without looking. She handed back to Sticks.

"Here ya go. Be careful next time." said Zakayla with a cheery smile. Sticks scoffed at her, then turned back to the battle of robots. She hit 2 more bee-bots. Zakayla's smiled dropped a little. Did she do something wrong? She shook it and focused back on the battle with hand. She smirked.

"Ok, _my_ turn." She said and made a power ball in her hand. Everyone finished just in time to see what was going to happen. With only half of the bee bots left, she shot the small power ball in one robot then guided the same blast at each one causing an explosion.

"I'll get you next time rodents!" Egg-man yelled retreating on his Egg-Mobile back to his fortress.

Zakayla smiled and looked at her friends. They stared with bewilderment.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah! Way to go!" cheered Amy happily.

"Thanks guys!" Zakayla smiled.

"Hey, who's up for Meh Burger?" asked Knuckles.

"I!" Sonic, Amy, and Tails yelled happily.

"I would love to, but I have some business to take care of. I enjoyed hanging out and meeting you guys. See ya!" Zakayla waved and flew off.

'Bye!" they shouted.

"Hey she can fly?" asked Amy.

"Huh, we learn something new every day." Sonic shrugged. "Hey Sticks, wanna come?"

"Nah, I got to go to. You know, the traps and lasers for the government spies thing." Lied Sticks.

"Ok see you later then." He said and walk off with everyone else. Sticks had a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Now to see what your evil plans are alien." Said Sticks and raced off in the same direction as Zakayla.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow. This took me 46 min to write. What will happen? Where is Zakayla going? What is going to happen? Stay tune. And Aria Cat, I do plan making more chapters. There will be 7 chapters in all. Well Bye! And I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sticks!

**Warning: Might be a little bit more Dragon ball Z talk but most of it has to do with Sega.**

 **Sega doesn't belong to me. Zakayla the hedgehog does.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zakayla's POV

"Bulma, I need that portal back open!" I shouted. Right at this moment, I was talking to my friend Bulma. She is very smart just like Tails is. I needed her to open the portal back up because I got shot into it during battle I had with a certain alien being. After I left my new friends, I decided to go to the forest to talk to her about it. I am here in a tree….. ...no literally in in a tree _directly_ in the middle of the forest. But besides that, she gave me a com-link so I can talk to her anytime no matter if I was in this dimension or hers. Thanks to this, I can talk to her anytime I want.

"I'm working on it." She said fiddling and typing on the computer. "Almost done, try to hang on a little longer."

"Ok the sooner the better because the world might be destroyed soon." I said in a worry/helpless sort of manner. If I can't find a way back there, then everyone might be in danger as we know it. The com-link beeped.

"Alright Z, it's finished. Get ready ok, wait wh…..?!" I heard. Bulma!

Normal POV

Sticks was running through the forest. Using her superior tracking skill, she was able to track down the alien. After a few minutes of running, she saw her. Growling lowly, she using stealth and she sneaked and slithered her way the through the bushes and peeped her head out of it. She saw Zakayla talking into a com-link of some sort. And she heard…

"…the world might be destroyed soon." She was shocked and she thought her instincts was correct. But she had a million thoughts running in her head, she didn't her the rest of the words.

Sticks Pov

That alien **IS** trying to destroy the earth! I knew she was trouble and she couldn't be trusted from the start! She must be talking to her evil overlord. I'll stop her and save the world. Boomerang do your stuff! She is going down….

Normal POV

Zakayla ended her call and growled lowly then stopped. Her ears perked up as she heard a battle cry and looked over to see Sticks. Sticks threw her boomerang and it hit the com-link and it smashed into tiny pieces.

"Noooo!" Zakayla yelled. She wanted to cry but she can't, she **couldn't**! Instead, she looked at Sticks angrily.

"Ha! Now you can't talk to your overlord and destroy the earth. I knew you couldn't be trusted and I **proved** it!" Sticks smirked at Zakayla.

"Sticks! Do you know what you did?! That was the only way for me to get back and save my other friends and now it's broken. On top of that, I am not her to destroy the Earth." She yelled and it startled Sticks. Zakayla calmed down a bit. Now she had two problems to deal with.

"Yes you are! I heard _you_ say it!" Sticks yelled back.

"Wel- Wait you overheard my conversation?"

"Yes and I know your plan!"

"Sticks." Zakayla spoke. "I said the sooner the better because the world might be destroyed soon."

"What?"

"Sticks, my friends are battling a super bad guy in the dimension I came in. It's my job to beat him and stop him before he destroys earth. Kinda how you and your friends stop Egg-man from taking over the world." Zakayla explained to her in the way she would understand slowly. Sticks looked at her with a blank expression.

"Sticks…..?" Zakayla whispered.

"So you are not here to destroy earth?" Sticks looked at her.

"No. I don't want to. Earth is my home now. I can't lose this planet too." Zakayla smiled. Sticks was thinking about what she said and then spoke.

"Oh, hehe…." She laughed nervously. She felt guilty. Her ears dropped. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok everyone makes mistakes, even aliens." Zakayla winked. She was going to say something else but the heard a zapping sound. A piece of the com-link glowed, blinding the girls for a sec. When the light disappeared they both looked up and saw a warp ring. Both was staring in awe. Zakayla smiled.

"It works!" she said jumping up and down laughing but then stopped. Someone was coming through the ring. First there was a foot but not a regular foot, then a hand came through then the whole body came out and the warp ring disappeared. The creature laughed deviously.

?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Both girls got into a fighting position.

"Sticks, you know how I said " _Everyone makes mistakes_?" asked Zakayla.

"Oi?" Sticks replied.

"Well this was a huge mistake…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey! I am done! Now then, are Sticks and Zakayla friends now? Who is the mystery person that suddenly showed up? Why is it here? Will Zakayla get back home? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Stay tune to fine out! Review plz! No mean comments!**


	6. Chapter 6: Zakayla, Who is That?

**Here is the next chapter peoples.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sticks and Zakayla were looking directly and the figure. Sticks was growling at it, while Zakayla was evil eyeing it and trying to be calm. The figure was tall. His skin was purple and he had white armor on his legs, arms, chest, and had a white helmet on with a blue line in the middle of it. His eyes, oh his _**eyes**_ will scare you the most were red and around it. He has a long and smooth tail and has three toes. He was laughing evilly with a smirk.

"Cooler…." Zakayla said saying his name with a hint of venom in her voice. She wanted to beat the crap out him and wipe that smirk of his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the animal brat. I'll finish you off just like I did to the rest of your friends." He chuckled darkly. Zakayla tensed up a bit. How **DARE** he call her that! And putting friends into this, it ticked her off. Sticks was still growling.

"Ok 1. Don't ever bring my friends into this and 2. What did you do Bulma!"

"That human will be just fine, but you _won't_." he said empathizing the word "won't". Now she lost it.

"If she is hurt, you will die." she yelled. Sticks was looking at her. She made a mistake earlier and she was not making it again she knows whose good and whose wrong. At this time Sticks had her boomerang and was ready.

"Ha! Not before you die!" Cooler said and lunged for her. You couldn't see him, but Z did and just in time, and pushed Sticks out of way in time. Cooler punched Z in the stomach and she crashed into a bunched of trees.

"Ack!" She recovered the hit in time and few full speed at him and punched him back. She grabbed his tail by surprised and swung at him, with a power ball in her hand and threw it directly at him. Cooler regained himself and blocked the blast. He charged at her with full speed and Zakayla did the same. They were off. They were moving so fast that Sticks couldn't see them. All you could hear was noises that sounded similar to thunder claps. She couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't know what was going on but she wanted in on some of the action. Not knowing where to strike, she threw her boomerang into the sky.

Sadly, her boomerang hit Zakayla on the head. This knocked Zakayla's concentration from the battle, giving an advantage to Cooler. "Sticks, watch were y-" Cooler punched her and she flew and crash to ground hard with a loud thud. Sticks rushed over.

"Oi, sorry about that." She apologized. Zakayla stood up with the remaining strength she had. To tell the truth, she was hurt all over.

"S-s-ticks….It's ok-k." She said weakly. "G-go while you s-still can."

"No! I made a mistake and I am going to make it up to you. So I am staying weather you like it or not." She said confidently."

Zakayla smiled weakly at her and glared back at Cooler. He was smirking at her, taunting her. She was mad. Cooler was strong and fast but she was going to defeat him either way it goes, even if meant death to save everyone and her old and new friends. With Sticks, she was examining her and the condition she was in. Z had blood, her blood sliding down her face and her body, her shirt was ripped on the sides and the was a cut on her stomach. Her gloves were slightly ripped and her pants had huge holes in them. In other words there was cuts everywhere on her body. And she was still standing with one eye open. "Gotta…..take…him….down…." Zakayla said still trying ignore the pain. Sticks growled at Cooler and threw her boomerang at him, but he move out of the way with ease.

"You pathetic! Do you think can reall-" Sticks boomerang came back and hit Cooler in the back of the head. Sticks caught the boomerang and Zakayla giggled. Cooler was furious. No one mocks him not even some pathetic animals.

"Way to go Sticks! You got him!" Zakayla congratulated her.

"Why thank you!" she said and both girls laughed. Zakayla was about to speak until she was cut off.

"THAT'S IT! DIE!" he yelled and threw energy blast everywhere, blowing up everything around it. Sticks ran around screaming. Zakayla stood there but was trying to tell Sticks to stop. But Zakayla eyes caught a blast that was heading towards Sticks,

"Sticks, watch out!" but it was too late. Sticks got hit, knocking her out. But before she was out completely, she saw Zakayla's face and slowly closed her eyes. There was blood on the back of her back but she wasn't dead. See this made Zakayla's eyes widen. It was like everything stopped. The event played through her mind over and over again see Sticks fall in a slow motion. That's defiantly set her off. The ground began to shake.

"I can't believe you…" she started. Everything around her began to collapsed. Rocks flew out of the ground , the wind circulated and the sky had lightning. It was like the whole world felt her anger. Cooler stopped and looked at the orange hedgehog. He mocked her.

"Aw, what's the matter? Your friend suffered the consequences and now she's dead! And it was all because of you. Now die!" he said and flew at her with full speed.

"I….am….not….going to let you….WIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her whole body form changed color from orange to yellow. She turned into her super form and charged at him. Her speed and agility increased.

"NOOOOOO!" was all that was heard left from Cooler.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow, Intense. Anyways, stay tuned people. One more Chapter left….**


	7. Chapter 7: The End?

**Final Chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sticks….."

"Sticks….Please…..wake up…."

"Come on Sticks…"

Sticks POV

My head is spinning. The last thing I remember was blacking out. I can't think straight. But I can hear the voices in the background, at least some of the words. The rest, I couldn't barely hear. Wait…..Am I dead!? I can be dead! Who else is supposed to stop the government from doing the evilest of things? Better yet what about the alien apocalypse?! Wait. The alien. She saved me. Maybe I should see if I am dead or not first. I slow opened my eyes...

Zakayla's POV

After I, you know, did "it" to Cooler I rushed over to Sticks. She was bleeding and there was a huge cut on her back. If only she stayed back, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. I guess curiosity got the best of her. I quickly grabbed her and rushed her to the hospital. As soon as I walked in, the assistant at the front desk was about to ask me what can she help me with, until she saw Sticks and screeched and immediately called the Doctor. To be honest her screech almost deafen my ears. I mean literally. After Sticks and all that other drama was taken care of. I called everyone else and told them about Sticks. 30 seconds later everyone came rushing in at the same time and started to bombard me with questions. I tried to answer then to the best of my ability, I pointed them toward her. They went to her, leaving me be. Aw man Sticks…..

"Sticks…..Please….wake up." Cried Amy, she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on Sticks…" said Tails with his ears drooped down. Then there was a grown.

"Hey she is waking up!" shouted Knuckles.

Normal POV

Sticks slowly opened her eyes. There was a bright white light in the way, so she had to squint. The light was removed and her eyes began to adjust. She looked around and saw all her friends gathered around her with worried faces.

"Guys….." Sticks said with a shaky voice.

"Sticks!" Everyone shouted in happiness. With the strength she had left, she forced herself to sit up. The doctors had come in earlier and stitched her back up and cleaning up the blood.

"What happened?" asked Sticks

"You blacked out and Zakayla brought you here, then she called us and told us what happened, so we rushed over to the hospital." Explained Tails.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. I'm fine." Sticks replied. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were relieved. Sonic noticed that Zakayla was in the corner being quiet watching the whole conversation. He went over to speak to her.

"Hey Z, why so quiet?" He asked. She looked at him and was about to answer until the doctor came in.

"Hey doc, is Sticks going to be ok?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, but in due time. Her cut was deep, but not too deep." They huffed in happiness. "But because of it, it might take a few weeks for it to completely heal. She won't be able to do the things she usually does until then." He finished. They sighed.

"Thanks Doc." Said Sonic. The doctor nodded and left. They looked at eachother, not knowing what to do or say. All you could here in the background was the clock on the wall.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

A few minutes passed by and still no words. Zakayla was getting annoyed and decided to brake the silence.

"Guys, what's up? What's the hold up?"

"Well the Doctor came in and told us the bad news so…" Amy trail of. Zakayla went to thinking deeply for a moment then an idea came in her head. She smiled.

"Well I have some good news!" she announced. She walked over to Sticks and dug in her pocket and pulled out a small bag and opened it. In her hand lies a green bean. She handed it to Sticks. Sticks looked down at it and looked at it with curiousity.

"What's this?" she asked as she sniffed it.

"It's a senzu bean. It helps you heal faster." She explained. "Trust me."

"And why should I trust you?" Sticks eyed her.

"Sticks, she saved you and you still don't trust her? You could have died if it wasn't for her." Said Sonic glaring at her with his arms crossed. Everyone was looking at her.

"Ok." She smiled and ate the bean. Her eyes were wide open and she jumped out of bed with a smile on her face.

"Your right. I guess there might be _some_ good aliens out there." Said Sticks running around.

"Hey, take it easy!" shouted Amy.

"Why? I feel great!' said Sticks as she did a cart wheel next. Tails looked at Z.

"What was in that bean?" he asked

"That bean gathers your energy back and heals you wounds completely." She said.

"Cool!" Amy went to go tell the doctor that Sticks was feeling much better. She came back.

"The Doctor said that she can leave, but needs to be careful." Said Amy.

"Great!" Sonic exclaimed. He turned to Z. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Anytime!" she smiled. Knuckles nudged him.

"Hey Sonic asked her." Whispered/ shouted Knuckles.

"Ask me what?" Zakayla had a confused face on.

"Would you like to join the Team?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Zakayla yelled in happiness. "But on one condition. Can I join part time? I have another world to save to, if you know what I mean."

"Yep. Welcome to the team!" announced Sonic. Everyone cheered including Sticks.

"Yeah but I am still watching you alien." Said Sticks. They laughed. Zakayla made some good, new friends.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The End. Finally done. If you are wondering, Zakayla also used a senzu bean earlier if you are lost. This completes the story. Feel free to check out the rest of my other stories if you want. Bye!**


End file.
